Solangalo one shot
by Superfluous-Slytherin
Summary: I am in love with solangalo. This is a story of how Nico and Will got together, in my opinion XD.


**Ok so I have always loved the pairing 'Solangelo'. I love that Rick Riordan made it a thing in Trials of Apollo. So I made a small little thing that I actually just thought of randomly on the way to school.**

Nico felt like he was floating. His head was swimming and he found it hard to single in on a thought. He cracked his eyes open and snapped them shut with a groan as the light blinded his senses.

He tried to cover his eyes but he found that he couldn't move his arm. Nico lay there for a minute before cautiously easing his eyes open again.

The light was not as blinding now but he still had to blink a few times to focus his eyes. Around him, white walls with glass windows let him see other teenagers were being cared for on the other side of the glass, as well as a half goat half man. A satyr, he thought.

Nico could feel bandages on his head and his arms and legs felt strongly heavy. He was startled out of his thoughts as a blond boy leaned over his bed. He tried to focus on his face, feeling he should remember him, but just sighed.

The blond boy turned and smiled at him. "Well you are awake!" Nico shook his head as the boy rummaged through a drawer. "Why… Why can't I remember anything?"

The boy shrugged and pulled out a small needle. "A side affect from the anesthesia. It should wear off in a few minutes."

Nico was about to contradict him, that he didn't feel like he would remember anything, when he was hit with a rush of memories.

"Will. You are Will." The boy, Will, nodded with a smile and pulled out a bottle, pulling some liquid into the needle.

"The battle with Gea. What happened?" Nico struggled to sit up but Will pushed him down. Will quickly injected the liquid into his arm and began pulling the old bandages off his head.

"We….. We won, I guess." As Will pulled the last bit of bandage off he smoothed Nico's hair and checked the back of his head for any bleeding. His hand brushed Nico's cheek slightly, making him blush. Will busied himself with wrapping Nocks head up again.

Nico shook his head in confusion. "I remember Leo flying Festus into the air, but after that it's a blur."

Will was in front of him in an instance, staring into his eyes. "You don't remember anything you said or did after that?" Nico shook his head slowly, slightly scared by this new attitude. "Why? Did I say something?"

Will rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth a few times before replying, "You were in danger of fading. You were talking, most of it was gibberish, but you kept asking for Bianca. You kept saying that it was all your fault, and you were… You were crying."

Nico averted his eyes quickly, embarrassed. How could I have talked about something like that?! And cry? At least I didn't tell them anything else. Especially Will. Nico tried to sit up again and this time succeeded, only to accidentally pull his IV out. He hissed in pain as a small spot of blood welled in the spot. Will gently placed it back in its place before wrapping it in tape. He finished wrapping Nico's head and began to clean up.

"Wait." Nico said softly. "Why was I under anesthesia?" Will shook his head and chuckled softly. "You had a lot of wounds. We had to do stitches and even pull some glass from your arms."

Nico sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 11:36 p.m.. "How long was I out?" Will glanced at the ceiling. Well it's been about 3 days, in about 30 minutes it will be 4 days since the battle."

"THREE DAYS?" Nico yelped. Will nodded sadly. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." Nico sighed and rubbed his head gingerly. "You should rest." Will advised. Nico groaned loudly. "I have been resting for 3 days!" Will frowned and stared at his face for a moment longer. "Well you look like death." Nico waved at hand at Will's face, causing him to flinch away. "Of course I look like death! I am related to Death!"

Will shuffled his feet and turned to finish putting the bandages away.

While he had his back turned, Nico silently stood up. He wobbled slightly, feeling a rush of dizziness but took a step forward anyway. Almost immediately he fell forward, causing him to cry out. A strong hand grabbed his arm before he hit the ground and pushed him back into the bed. Nico blinked as black spots crowded his vision. He felt Will press something into his mouth and instinctively swallowed. He felt the coolness of ambrosia sliding down his throat as Will injects a strange clear liquid into his elbow. Nico gazes at him silently, willing him to explain.

"Don't worry!" Will said, putting his hands in the air. "It's just pain medicine." At this, Nico groaned and flopped his head in his hands. "I don't do well with pain medicine! Whatever happened to patient consent?"

Will shrugged and smiled at him. "Well I knew you weren't going to let me so I made and executive decision." Nico sighed and flopped back onto the bed. After a few minutes, strange shapes began floating across his vision. Against his will, he heard himself giggle slightly.

Will sat beside him and as Nico turned over, he could see him stifling a laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, his voice slurring. "You!" Will said, pointing at him.

Nico smiled and grabbed Will's hand. In the back of his mind, a voice was screaming at him to stop, but the pain medication blurred his senses. He pulled himself up and closer to Will. "I have a secret to tell you!" He whispered.

Will's face drained of color for a second. "Nico," he started, struggling to push him back down. "You aren't thinking straight. Maybe you should just lay down."

Nico shoved his hand away and pulled himself closer to Will. "You can't tell." He giggled, putting a finger over Will's mouth. He glanced around and put a hand on the side of his mouth. "I like Will!" He smiled and closed his eyes as he began humming to himself.

Will sighed and muttered a small prayer to his father, before turning back to Nico. "Nico." He said quietly. Nico's eyes snapped open and he smiled a goofy smile. "Will!" He said happily. "I was wondering where you went!" Will smiled slightly and sat gently on the cot beside Nico. "Hey Nico, I don't know if you are going to remember this, but I like you to."

Nico smiled happily and flopped onto the pillow. After 10 minutes, he was snoring softly. Will eased himself into a chair and smiled at Nico's sleeping face. I wonder how much he will remember this time.

When Nico woke up, he immediately felt like smacking himself. How could I have done that?! His mind still felt heavy as he turned to Will. Will was curled in the chair, his hair ruffled and his face was soft. He is cute when he is sleeping, Nico thought. What happened next, he would forever blame on the pain medicine, even though he completely meant it.

Nico stood slowly and leaned over Will's chair. After a second, he slowly placed his lips on Will's and kissed him gently. Will's eyes snapped open, startled, and then his face slacked.

At first, Nico was afraid he was going to pull away, but was pleasantly surprised when Will pulled him closer and kissed him back. After a few seconds, Nico pulled away and smiled at him.

Will tilted his head slightly, his messy hair flopping in his face. "So," he said, smiling and pushing Nico's hair away. "Is this official?"

Nico smiled and sat on the cot, pulling Will to sit beside him. "This is us."

Will smiled "You know, this is the 2nd time you have told me. You told me when you were fading." Nico blushed and looked away.

Will reached over and gently tugged Nico's ear. Immediately, Nico batted his hand away. "Ok if this is going to work, you can't do that." Will smiled and ruffled Nico's hair. "Ok boyfriend." Nico flicked his head and put on a stern face. "Could you not?"

Will smiled and rubbed his head. "Ok death boy." Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

Will laughed and tugged a piece of Nico's hair. "You know you like it." Nico shrugged and shook his head, moving Will's hand. Will laughed. "Just kiss me you moron!"

Nico smiled as he was pulled closer to Will. Why did I wait so long to tell him?"

 **Ok guys so this was just a one shot but it's only about 1,00050 something words. If you want more stories like this just tell me**!


End file.
